Meep Meep
by roadrunner010
Summary: Crazy title. Pointless plot. Read it anyway.


Meep Meep

Summary - Another boring day for Q. Just the ramblings of my disturbed mind. Ignore the title that has nothing to do with the storyline.

Rating - PG-ish

IMac? On. Soundboard? On. Amps? On. "What am I missing?" DVD/CD Player? Off. On. Q mumbled something over and over again as he shuffled through piles of CDs, CD cases, DVDs, and wires until he found a CD labeled, "The Beautiful Letdown." He pulled out the CD, stuck it in the IMac, and pushed up the Mains on the soundboard. The loud beginning to the CD started, making Q jump a little. He turned and walked down a steep flight of stairs to the main floor and sunk into a soft, fluffy couch. This was his home away from his home away from home. Greenville, South Carolina. Normally, he'd be in Middle Earth, but he needed some Q-time. He pulled a cigarette with "This is bad stuff" written on the side in red ink, pulled out his lighter from his jacket pocket(he was wearing holy pants, a loose tee-shirt, and an old, blue jacket) and lit it. He sucked on the cancer-causing piece of paper with all kinds of crap inside it and blew out smoke. How did that writer describe it? In. Out. Oh, wait, wrong thing. He breathed in and blew exhaled through his nose.

"Computer?" he said.

"Working." came the dull, emotionless reply.

"View screen on." The huge picture of the Trade Towers that were in New York vanished.

"Picture?"

"Nearest electrical storm." Q said.

"Working." A moment passed. "None near."

"Find one."

"Found." The blank screen lit up with a flash of lightning.

"Sound."

"Impossible satellite damaged."

"Damn." Q said, blowing out smoke.

A flash in the corner of Q's eye caught his attention. "Well, well, well, I never knew you smoked!" came a voice beside Q.

"I do."Q replied. "Roth, why are you here?"

"'Cuz I was bored." he said. "What the crap you watchin'?"

"Lightning." Q sniffed. "You're drunk!"

"Indeed I am. Up for a game of meep meep?"

Meep meep was a game were you bend over and race the other person while screaming, "MEEP-MEEP!" in a high-pitch voice. Oh, and you have to have your hand behind your back.

"Nope. Be gone." Roth stayed. "Away with you, Satan!" With a flourish of his hand, Q made

Roth disappear. "Ha ha ha. Computer."

"Working."

"Cut the music and play episode I of season 2 of 'Lost.'"

"Affirmative."

"Lights out."

---------------------

"Sunshine, won't you be my mother?" The CD sung on as rays of light shone through the windows. A smoking cigarette lay on the floor next to Q's sleeping body. His bundled up shirt served as his pillow. His jacket covered him up below his waist. His pants were gone with the wind. Waking up, he clumsily moved the jacket and looked down.

_No underwear._

"Son of a..." He mumbled, jumping up and sprinting to his bedroom. There was a human sized lump on his bed.

"Roth!" he said, his voice cracking. " How many...times...have I...told...you...not to sleep...IN MY BE- HOLY SHIT!" With each word he stepped towards the bed and began to pull the away the sheets. He screamed. A teen girl rolled off the bed with a shriek. "What are you doing!" Silence. "Get up! I coulda - woulda - killed ya!" She started to talk in German quickly. "_No,_ _Fraulein. Shut up!" _She stopped. "Do you-"

"I'm sorry I don't speak English." she interrupted.

"You are speaking it right now!"

"I only know 'I don't speak English' in English."

"You- wha- where are my clothes, and your clothes!" Q asked.

"They vanished. Literally." She deadpanned. "I'm sorry I frightened you."

"I wasn't scared." Q said.

"Why'd ya scream then?"she said playfully.

"Morning ritual. You?"

"Same."

They stared at each other.

"I'm Daisy." Daisy said.

"Q." Q replied.

-----------------------

"Then, there was this one time, in Africa, on the river Niger, that Roth and I-"

"Who's Roth?"

"Friend of mine. Anyway, we were being chased by religious freaks with guns and junk, see? And I had just saw this movie, Sahara-"

"I love that movie!"

"Stop interrupting. I decided to do a Panama..."

_Bullets glanced off the boats metal hull as Roth threw the boat into a sharp turn. _

"_Roth!" Q yelled from the back._

"_What!" Roth yelled back. _

"_These freakin' religious freaks won't give up-"_

"_Did you just fuckin' notice!"_

"_We need to do a Panama!"_

"_A Panama? A_ _Panama! What the hell is a Panama!" Roth screamed, dodging a smaller boat. "I never knew you were in Panama, either!"_

"_I wasn't." Q said, opening the engine hatch and took out a cigar("I was big on cigars back then."). He cut the fuel line with a pocket knife, lit the cigar, and tucked it under the slit in the fuel line. "Stop the boat!"_

"_What!" _

"_Stop the damn boat!" Roth pulled back the throttle, turned the boat sideways, and..._

"...and I put a holographic projector of me, turned it on and pushed Roth into the water. I jumped off the front just as it exploded. "

------------------------

Daisy drove away in her blue Buick and Q waved by then shut and locked the door. "Now what?" Q thought a second then remembered. "Middle Earth."


End file.
